The present invention relates to a method of controlling an automatic transmission.
An automatic transmission for a powertrain of a vehicle may use multiple friction elements to shift between gear ratios. A known method of shifting the transmission between gear ratios involves releasing an off-going clutch while engaging an on-coming clutch to change a kinetic pathway through the transmission.
However, if the on-coming clutch has insufficient torque capacity when the off-going clutch is released, then an uncontrolled rise in engine speed may occur. The uncontrolled rise in engine speed may result in noise, vibration, and harshness that reduce driveability of the vehicle.